Josef Mengele
|local_nascimento = Günzburg, Baviera 20px Império Alemão |nacionalidade = alemão |data_morte = }} |local_morte = Bertioga, SP |patente = Hauptsturmführer |cargo = Médico no campo de extermínio de Auschwitz }} Josef Mengele (Günzburg, 16 de Março de 1911 — Bertioga, 7 de Fevereiro de 1979) foi um médico alemão que atuou também durante o regime nazista. O apelido de Mengele era Beppo, mas ele era conhecido como Todesengel, "O Anjo da Morte", no campo de concentração. Mengele foi oficial médico chefe da principal enfermaria do campo de Birkenau, que era parte do complexo Auschwitz-Birkenau. No entanto, não foi o oficial médico em chefe de Auschwitz; acima na hierarquia se encontrava os médicos Eduard Wirths e Hilario Hubrichzeinen . No fim da Segunda Guerra Josef Mengele fugiu da Alemanha passando por alguns países, até encontrar acolhida na Argentina, onde permaneceu algum tempo. As atrocidades de Mengele Em suas experiências com seres humanos em Auschwitz, ele injetou tinta azul em olhos de crianças, uniu as veias de gêmeos, deixou pessoas em tanques de água gelada para testar suas resistências, amputou membros de prisioneiros e coletou milhares de órgãos em seu laboratório. left|thumb|200px|O bloco 10 no campo de Auschwitz, onde Mengele realizava as suas experiências. A partir de 1943, os gémeos eram seleccionados e colocados em barracões especiais. Quando na rampa de selecção localizava gêmeos, os irmãos eram colocados num recinto especial e eram tratados melhor que os restantes internos. Praticamente todas as experiências de Mengele careciam de valor científico, mas foram financiadas pelo governo nazi. Incluíam, por exemplo, tentativas de mudar a cor dos olhos mediante injecções de substâncias químicas nos olhos de crianças, amputações diversas e outras cirurgias brutais e, pelo menos numa ocasião, uma tentativa de criar siameses artificialmente mediante a união de veias de irmãos gémeos (a operação foi um fracasso e o único resultado foi que as mãos dos pacientes se infectaram gravemente). As pessoas objeto de experiências de Mengele, no caso de sobreviverem, foram quase sempre assassinadas depois para dissecação. Em cooperação com outros médicos, Mengele tentou também encontrar um método de esterilização em massa; muitas das vítimas foram mulheres a quem injectava diversas substâncias, sucumbindo muitas delas ou ficando estéreis noutros casos. Mengele fez experiências com ciganos e judeus que tinham doenças hereditárias como nanismo, síndrome de Down, irmãos siameses e outras afecções e dissecou vivas algumas pessoas mestiças, submergindo depois os seus cadáveres numa tina com um líquido que consumia as carnes, deixando livres os ossos. Os esqueletos eram enviados para Berlim como macabro mostruário da degeneração física dos judeus ou outros. Por vezes realizava sessões de tortura submergindo em água gelada prisioneiros fortes para observar as suas reacções ante a hipotermia. Também cooperou com o seu equivalente da Força Aérea, o médico Sigmund Rascher da Luftwaffe, em algumas experiências em que submetia pessoas a mudanças de pressão extremas, e os indivíduos morriam com horrorosas convulsões por excessiva pressão intracraniana. Rascher foi o equivalente de Mengele na experimentação em seres humanos, mas com fins militares. A sua perversidade andava a par da de Mengele, mas a sua história e final foram muito distintos. Devido as atrocidades cometidas por ele durante a guerra, seu título de Doutor foi revogado pelas Universidades de Frankfurt e Munique. Mengele fez numa ocasião carregar um vagão de trem com caixões que os prisioneiros notaram "demasiado pesados para o seu volume". Os caixões iam com destino a Günzburg e alguns prisioneiros deduziram correctamente que continham lingotes de ouro, provenientes das extracções dentárias das vítimas do campo. Este foi um dos primeiros indícios de que Mengele tinha pressentido o fim da Alemanha Nazi. A evasão Em 26 de Novembro de 1944, Richard Baer, comandante de Auschwitz, recebeu uma estranha ordem para desmantelar a instalação, decaindo o ritmo de extermínio do campo. A ordem provinha diretamente de Adolf Hitler (que depois se suicidaria), e a muitos causou surpresa a situação. Apenas 23 dias antes Mengele tinha estado na seleção de prisioneiros para enviar às câmaras de gás. Para ele a ordem não causou estranheza, pois estava convencido que a Alemanha Nazi perderia a guerra. Mengele abandonou de forma encoberta o campo em 17 de Janeiro de 1945, e 10 dias depois o Exército Vermelho chegou ao campo e libertou os poucos sobreviventes. Josef Mengele abandonou Auschwitz e foi para o antigo campo de concentração de Gross-Rosen. Em Agosto de 1944 este campo fora encerrado. Em Abril de 1945 fugiu para o oeste disfarçado como membro da infantaria regular alemã, com identidade falsa, mas foi capturado. Como prisioneiro de guerra, cumpriu pena de prisão perto de Nuremberg. Foi libertado depois, quando se desconhecia a sua identidade. Durante os julgamentos de Nuremberg não se mencionou Josef Mengele como genocida. Sabe-se que fugiu para a Argentina, provavelmente ainda na década de 1940. right|thumb|200px|A casa que Mengele ocupou em Hohenhau, no Paraguai. Todavia, com a captura de Adolf Eichmann por agentes do Mossad, em Buenos Aires, Mengele decidiu fugir da Argentina e se escondeu no Paraguai para depois passar para o Brasil, onde teria vivido em Serra Negra, Assis, Nova Europa, Mogi das Cruzes e Bertioga, no estado de São Paulo, até à sua morte. Inacreditavelmente, nem a Mossad nem o Centro Simon Wiesenthal conseguiram localizá-lo apesar de o seu filho Rolf o ter visitado duas vezes e com ele trocar correspondência. Sabe-se hoje que no Brasil viveu modestamente numa favela sob o nome falso de Pedro Gerhard. Quando lhe perguntavam o passado, afirmava que como oficial alemão se limitava a selecionar as pessoas aptas para o trabalho e que nunca matara ninguém. Em 1979, o seu estado de saúde estava em franca deterioração e a família alemã que o assistia convidou-o a refrescar-se numa praia de pendente muito suave, Bertioga, no litoral paulista, Mengele aceitou. Quando alguns membros se introduziram na água, Mengele seguiu-os até alcançar uma distância de 100 m, mas a escassa profundidade. Então, por motivos confusos e nunca esclarecidos, afogou-se, apesar de um dos amigos que o acompanhava ter imediatamente dado auxílio (supôs-de cãibras, ataque cardíaco, etc., ou mesmo suicídio). A versão oficial é que se feriu, talvez acidentalmente, com um pedaço de madeira quando nadava em Bertioga, e isso provocou a sua morte por afogamento. Causa estranheza o fato de que Mengele não sabia nadar. Os seus ossos foram exumados em 1985, no cemitério de Rosário, na cidade de Embu das Artes, na grande São Paulo. A perícia, conduzida por especialistas do IML e da UNICAMP, determinou que a ossada era do médico nazista: um defeito dental que tinha nos dentes superiores frontais foi comprovado, além de coincidir em idade e estatura. Em 1992, uma análise de ADN confirmou finalmente a sua identidade. Mengele na ficção thumb| Crianças em campo de concentração durante a libertação pelo exército vermelho [[1945. Esse grupo inclui gêmeos judeus que foram mantidos à parte, provavelmente para serem usados em experiências por Josef Mengele]] A divulgação das atrocidades de Mengele levou à criação de um mito popular em volta da sua figura semi-lendária. Várias representações ficcionais de Mengele surgiram desde a Segunda Guerra Mundial. Uma famosa versão literária ficcional de Mengele foi criada por Ira Levin, em seu livro Os meninos do Brasil (The Boys from Brazil), em que o médico consegue clonar Adolf Hitler. Em 1978, foi lançado o filme baseado no livro com Gregory Peck como Mengele. Mengele foi base para uma série de médicos nazistas imaginários. Entre eles o Dr. Khristian Szell (Laurence Olivier) do filme Maratona da morte (Marathon Man, 1974), também um livro de William Goldman. Há vários personagens baseados em Mengele nos quadrinhos e obras populares infanto-juvenis, e é a provável inspiração para o Doctor Schabbs, personagem do jogo de computador Wolfenstein 3D, um cientista louco que criava zumbis. Além disso, foi tema da música "Angel of Death" da banda de Thrash Metal Slayer lançada no Cd Reign in Blood em 1986 e também da banda brasileira Dorsal Atlântica com a faixa "Joseph Mengele". Mengele, Josef Mengele, Josef Categoria:Criminosos de guerra ar:جوزف منجيل bg:Йозеф Менгеле bn:ইয়োসেফ ম্যাঙ্গেলা bs:Josef Mengele ca:Josef Mengele cs:Josef Mengele da:Josef Mengele de:Josef Mengele el:Γιόζεφ Μένγκελε en:Josef Mengele eo:Josef Mengele es:Josef Mengele eu:Josef Mengele fa:یوزف منگله fi:Josef Mengele fr:Josef Mengele fy:Josef Mengele gl:Josef Mengele he:יוזף מנגלה hr:Josef Mengele hu:Josef Mengele id:Josef Mengele it:Josef Mengele ja:ヨーゼフ・メンゲレ ko:요제프 멩겔레 la:Iosephus Mengele lt:Josef Mengele nl:Josef Mengele no:Josef Mengele pl:Josef Mengele ro:Josef Mengele ru:Менгеле, Йозеф simple:Josef Mengele sk:Josef Mengele sl:Josef Mengele sr:Јозеф Менгеле sv:Josef Mengele tr:Josef Mengele zh:約瑟夫·門格勒 thumb|Josef mengel